Dual clutch transmission systems are well known in the art. Dual clutch transmission systems typically include two clutch plates and two pressure plates mounted around a driveshaft. The pressure plates come into contact with the clutch plates during operation of the clutch system. It is advantageous to know when the pressure plates come into contact with the clutch plates of the transmission system. However, there is no known method to determine and sense movement of the pressure plate to be in contact with the clutch plate. As such, there exists a need in the art to provide a sensor system to detect movement within the transmission system of a dual clutch transmission when the pressure plate comes into contact with the clutch plate or to measure linear travel of the plates.